Engines of Death
In the wake of the Holocaust, Jessi Seargant and Cyril lead a group of soldiers known as the Freedom Brigade, and begin a campaign to free Jewish Prisoners from the Wrath of the Nazis. Plot Le Premier Voyage (The First Voyage) During the night, a train travels through Eichenwalde Forest towards Buchenwald. The German announcer mentions that they will reach Buchenwald in 7 hours. A Jewish girl, Ariel Amsel, watches as they pass through the forest, before a small rocket hits the train, blowing up the engine, killing the conductor. The train comes to a halt, and Marceau opens the train doors. Marceau tells the prisoners that they are being taken to safety. Jessi then drops her bazooka, and mentions that the guards are coming. Lili and Cyril shoot the Nazi guards, as Jessi leads the Jews away from the crash site. The Voyage makes it to the German-Swiss Border. As Lili continues to lead the Jews into Switzerland, Jessi speaks to Cyril, mentioning that with the news of the train, the Nazis will go after them with anything they got. Cyril mentions that he's in contact with other resistance cells throughout France and Germany, and they should unite with each and every one of them if they are to build an army. Jessi mentions that they're spread throughout Germany and France, and armies of Nazis will be hunting them down until they are found dead. Cyril tells Jessi to have faith. Within a bunker in Stuttgart, Marceau returns with food he's stolen from a nearby store. As they begin to eat, Cyril mentions that he's discovered another train, enroute to Stutthof. Jessi mentions that Stutthof is on the other end of Germany, it will take them days to stop that train, having to track it first. Cyril mentions that the train leaves from Hanover in six days, which will give them enough time to travel up north and set a trap to stop the Deportation Train. Jessi asks when they start heading North. Cyril mentions that they'll start heading up in the morning, but they need to steal a car first. Marceau mentions that he'll find go find one in the morning. Frau Engel, der Jager (Frau Engel, The Hunter) At the crash site the next morning, Frau Engel, and Kommandants Holtzritter and von Wulfburg arrive. Engel orders Holtzritter to search for clues on what happened. Meanwhile, Kunigunde mentions that the train engine is destroyed, as if it was shot by a rocket. Frau Engel asks who could have shot a rocket. Kunigunde asks if they should send a warning to other Concentration Camps and warn them that someone is going after the D-Trains. Frau Engel orders Kunigunde to contact Berlin and inform them. Kunigunde reaches for the radio, only to find it missing. She reports it to Frau Engel, who orders her to have some men travel to the City to find one. Frau Engel continues to search the wreckage site, when a soldier finds a shrapnel belonging to a rocket. The soldier shows it to Frau Engel, who then realizes who attacked the train. Frau Engel orders Annalena to follow Kunigunde and tell the Berlin Oberkommando that they know who attacked, and they will be in pursuit. Annalena then runs after Kunigunde, as the soldier mentions that it can't be the Freedom Brigade, as the rocket shrapnel mentions "Made in Germany", to which Frau Engel executes the soldier. Frau Engel orders the Elite Guard to take the soldier away. L'attaque de Stutthof (The Attack on Stutthof) Jessi, Cyril, Marceau, and Lili travel to Stutthof on a stolen military truck. Upon the drive, Lili asks Marceau how he stole the truck. Marceau mentions that he stole it when the guards weren't looking, ran them over, and drove off, running over even more Nazis. Jessi chuckles, as Cyril turns on the radio. The radio mentions the train attack, and mentions that Frau Engel will be in pursuit of the attackers. Jessi begins to worry and Cyril mentions that they must come up with another strategy. Upon arrival to Stutthof, Cyril mentions that the train is still in Hanover, and will be leaving in 1 day. Marceau sets up a tent, as Cyril begins to make a strategy, and Lili and Jessi hunt for food. As Lili and Jessi hunt, Lili mentions that she went hunting with her father in Digne, before the Nazis came and invaded France. Jessi asks what happened, and Lili mentions that her father was drafted into the French Military and was sent off to defend Dunkirk, only to be killed by Baron Zemo. Jessi gives her condolences. Jessi spots a rabbit and shoots it. Jessi then retrieves the rabbit, before asking about Marceau's story. Lili mentions that Marceau was born in Nova Britannia to French parents and was raised in Toulouse. Lili shoots a rabbit and mentions that Marceau was severely abused by his parents, and he ran away from home. Lili picks up the dead rabbits. She mentions that Marceau never wanted to hurt a soul in his life, until the Nazis came and invaded his home. Jessi spots a fox and shoots it. She picks up the fox and heads back to camp with Lili. At camp, Marceau finishes putting up the tent, as Cyril mentions that they will have to attack the train during the night, and orders everyone to eat up beforehand. During the night, Jessi has a vision. In her vision, she sees a train dangling over a cliff and she reaches for Cyril's hand. She is then apprehended by Frau Engel and her Elite Guard. Jessi then forgets about it, while waiting for a train to pass by. Cyril tells Jessi to get ready. The train comes by, and Jessi launches a rocket towards it. The rocket hits the train engine, but it doesn't cause the train to explode. Shocked, Cyril tells Marceau to move to Contingency A. Marceau then waits for the train to pass by, before setting off explosives placed on the tracks. The train then starts skidding off the railway, where it eventually stops. Jessi and Lili then begin their assault on the Deportation Train, killing off all the guards. Jessi opens the cattle doors, to find some Jews alive while the rest are dead. Hurt, Jessi informs Cyril that the track explosives killed majority of the train's occupants. Cyril mentions that the explosives and rockets were only meant to kill the train engine. Marceau then arrives and helps the Jews out of the cattle car. Cyril then walks into the forest, where he tries to use his radio. Marceau hands a Jewish Prisoner a gun, before Lili offers to take the Jews to the coast, where they'll be taken to Nova Britannia by the Kreisau Circle. Lili then leaves with the Jews, as Marceau and Jessi approach Cyril. Un-Jeu: le un gros Partie 1 (A-Game: The Big One) Marceau tells Cyril that he's going to join Lili to the coast, and Cyril mentions that they cannot compromise anymore. Jessi asks what he means, only for Cyril to not answer. Jessi then gets angry and mentions that a lot of Jews were killed in the train crash, and he doesn't see how it should affect them. Cyril mentions that he physically can't show sympathy. Jessi calms down, before Cyril starts to write something down. Jessi asks what he's doing, and Cyril mentions that there's a train heading to "The Big One". Jessi asks what he means by "The Big One", and Marceau reveals it to be Auschwitz. Cyril mentions that the train heading to Auschwitz will be leaving Krakow in 4 days. Marceau then leaves to inform Lili. Jessi tells Cyril that she had a vision, where they failed their mission to stop the train from heading Auschwitz. Cyril mentions that he intercepted another signal while heading on up to Stutthof. Jessi asks what it was, and Cyril mentions that he learned that Frau Engel and the Elite Guard are going after them. Cyril then begins to hear sirens and yelling, and tells Jessi to run. The pair run away as Nazi soldiers arrive at the crash site. Obergruppenfuhrer Adolf Faust and Oberstgruppenfuhrer Baron Eisenstein arrive to find the wreckage. General Faust shows disgust, as Eisenstein looks onward to the forest. Frau Engel is contacted by Eisenstein, who thanks him for the advice. Frau Engel orders Kunigunde and Annalena to contact the Berlin Oberkommando and have them install more armor on the trains and traintracks. Kunigunde contacts Berlin, who mentions that they must stop whoever's stopping the trains. Kunigunde relays this to Frau Engel, who asks for the Deportation schedules. She is given the schedules via radio, and begins to think. She orders the Elite Guard to head to Krakow to board the train as guards, as the rest head to Auschwitz to defend the camp. In the forests north of the Trainwreck, Cyril lowers his radio and overhears the communications and puts down his radio. In disappointment, Cyril packs his radio, before going after the others. Ein Spiel: Der Grosse Tiel 2 (A-Game: The Big One Part 2) Jessi, Cyril, Lili, and Marceau travel south towards Auschwitz. During the truck ride, Jessi mentions that she had been listening to the radio, and that Frau Engel has fortified both the Camp and the Train. Cyril mentions that they'll have to find a way to board the train, kill all the Nazis, and free the Jews form the fortified train. Cyril mentions that he has a plan. Jessi asks what it is, and Cyril turns the truck around, where he mentions that he's heading to Krakow. Jessi prepares to ask, but stops herself from asking why they are going to Krakow. Lili asks, and Jessi mentions that they are going to infiltrate the train, as Nazis. A day later in Krakow, Cyril, Jessi, Lili, and Marceau arrive at the Krakow Train Station, where Cyril hands the Train Manager four train tickets. The Ticket Master asks why four Nazi Officials want to board a Train full of Jews, and "Oberfuhrer Stefan Fischer" mentions that he, Brigadefuhrer Faust, Haupsturmfuhrer Stenger, and Obersturmfuhrer Xylander are being reassigned to Auschwitz from Krakow, and need to head that same day. Though reluctant, the Ticket Master allows them to board the Train. Frau Engel, Commandants von Wulfburg and Holtzritter, and Sturmbanfuhrer Sturmklinge board the same train. Aboard the train, "Ria", "Stefan", "Sieghild", and "Johann" sit down in a regular passenger car, as Frau Engel, Holtzritter, von Wulfburg, and Sturmklinge sit right behind them. Sturmklinge mentions that the Freedom Brigade will be crushed once they've arrived at Auschwitz, after failing to derail the train. As the Elite Guard officials talk, Jessi asks how they managed to steal uniforms and board the train. Marceau mentions he just walked in to the Nazi Oberkommando in Krakow and stole them. Sturmklinge asks Marceau if it was truly wise to speak in German what they were doing. Cyril, Lili, Jessi, and Marceau grab their guns and run out of the car. Frau Engel orders Holtzritter and von Wulfburg to chase after the intruders. Meanwhile, Frau Engel calls ahead to Kommandant Hildebrand Dreyer and orders him to have the Contingency ready in case the Elite Guard fail to kill the Freedom Brigade. Cyril, Lili, Jessi, and Marceau begin shooting the Elite Guard and Nazi soldiers. Jessi is shot and injured by Holtzritter. Von Wulfburg goes above the train, and is nearly killed when the train goes into a tunnel. She then climbs above the train and moves to behind the Freedom Brigade. Von Wulfburg attacks the Freedom Brigade from behind and attempts to shoot Lili, only to be accidentally shot by Holtzritter. Jessi tosses a grenade towards Holtzritter, which causes her to go flying out of the train and into the road on the side. Cyril then heads for the Train Engine, only to be stopped by a Supersoldat. Cyril then runs back to the main train. Jessi plants a bomb on the Supersoldat and causes it to explode. Sturmklinge then tries to shoot Jessi, only to be stabbed in the back by Cyril. Cyril is then shot in the shoulder by Frau Engel. Engel tells Jessi that they'll never break Auschwitz. Jessi tells her that they'll see an end to the Third Reich, even if they live to see it. Frau Engel prepares to kill Jessi, only for Cyril to toss a knife at Engel's face. Engel then retreats alongside von Wulfburg towards the front of the train. Frau Engel calls Kommandant Dreyer and orders him to blow the train tracks as they go over. The train reaches the bridge over the ravine, where Kommandant Dreyer blows the tracks. The train barely gets to the side, where it starts dangling over the ravine. Cyril orders the Freedom Brigade to evacuate the Jews off the train. As Lili and Marceau begin to travel down the train to the cattle cars, only to tell Cyril that they won't be able to save the Jews from the dangling train. The train begins to unsettle itself and slowly fall, and Jessi tries to reach for Cyril's hand. Lili and Marceau try to climb up back to the top of the train. As Jessi grabs Cyril's hand, she is held at gunpoint by Frau Engel. Frau Engel tells Jessi that she will die. Jessi then stares at Frau Engel, before starring back at Cyril. Cyril has a worried look on his face, and tells Jessi that he's sorry. TO BE CONTINUED... Featured Characters * Ariel Amsel * Freedom Brigade ** Three/ Jessi Seargant/ Brigadefuhrer Ria Faust ** Cyril/ Oberfuhrer Stefan Fischer ** Lili/ Haupsturmfuhrer Sieghild Stenger ** Marceau/ Obersturmfuhrer Johann Xylander * Third Reich ** Obergruppenfuhrer Frau Engel ** Commander Annalena Holtzritter ** Commander Kunigunde von Wulfburg ** Obergruppenfuhrer Adolf Faust ** Oberstgruppenfuhrer Baron Eisenstein ** Train Ticket Master ** Sturmbannfuhrer Priska Sturmklinge ** Kommandant Hildebrand Dreyer ** Supersoldat Soundtrack * "Non, je regretted rien" by Edith Piaf * "It's been a long, long time" by Jule Styne and Sammy Cahn Notes * Ever since their humiliating defeat in Castle Eichenwald, Kommandants Holtzritter and von Wulfburg commit themselves to hunt Jessi down. Finally, a long-lasting cat fight, Meeyow. Episode Script Engines of Death Script